deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riddler VS Mysterio
Riddler VS Mysterio is a What If? Death Battle Description Two masters of puzzles and illusions battle to see who can break who's mind! Beginning Wiz: Not all super villains use brute force to fight their foe. Sometimes, they just use their wits. Boomstick: Like Edward Nigma, The Riddler Wiz: And Quentin Beck, the Mysterio. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle Riddler Boomstick: Batman has many dangerous foes, like Joker, Clayface, Ra's al Ghul and Ben Affleck, but one really stands out of all of them. Wiz: If you couldn't guess, it's the Riddler. Boomstick: But before he was a super villain, he was Edward Nigma. The Riddler's compulsion stems from parental abuse that he endured as a child. Why does every villain have parent issues nowadays?! Wiz: C'mon Boomstick, that's an easy way to become evil. Boomstick: I guess, anyway, after Edward got high scores on some important tests in school, his father, unable to grasp the fact that his son was brilliant and believing he had cheated, beat him out of envy. Again. Wiz: This, in theory, left him with a strong internal desire to tell the truth, and prove his innocence. This desire manifests itself in the form of his obsession with riddles. Boomstick: His madness, as well as his descent into crime in general, may also have roots in a yearning to rise above the anonymity that he possessed in his youth. Then he opened a carnival attraction and tricked people with his amazing riddle skills. He eventually though he was above the law and become evil. Wiz: Riddler's main weapon is his green, question mark cane. He can use it for hard strikes and the cane has amazing range. Boomstick: Riddler's cane can also create Holograms and can shoot Electricity. Damn! Wiz: Riddler is also equipped with an Automatic Handgun, which shoots bubbles, which if hit, can trap an opponent in the air for a few seconds. Boomstick: And last but not least, is his Gimmick Items, which are exploding jigsaw pieces and crossword puzzle nets. Puzzles! Wiz: However, for what Riddler's got in brain, he lacks in brawn. He is easily one of Batman's weakest villains, and was defeated by Poison Ivy, Prometheus, Batman and many more. Boomstick: Also, he's a coward, who will attempt to flee if his opponent gets the upper hand. Wiz: But Riddler is a pretty tricky foe on his better days. Riddler: "Life's full of questions, isn't it, Batman? Though, naturally, I prefer to think of them as riddles." Mysterio Boomstick: This is the Riddler's Opponent?! It's just some guy in a fish tank! Wiz: Wrong Boomstick. This is one of Spider-Man's deadliest villains, Mysterio. Boomstick: So Spider-Man trades blows with a rejected Ghost Busters villain? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Anyway, before he was a Ghost...I mean, Spider-Man villain, he was Quentin Beck, a guy who liked to film. Wiz: He was given an old movie camera from his uncle, and decided to be a stuntman for Hollywood despite his father making fun of him. Boomstick: I wonder if his dad is still making fun of him now. Wiz: Beck grew up to be a successful Hollywood stuntman, however, he felt he wasn't getting the recognition he thought he deserved. He then teamed with the another Spider-Man villain named the Tinkerer, and put on a fish tank outfit and went off to frame Spidey. Boomstick: Not the first time this has happened. Wiz: Beck had studied Spider-Man's movements for many weeks and was able to duplicate his powers, apart from webs and spider-sense. Boomstick: Then Beck confronted Spider-Man after a few crimes where he used Illusions so he looked like him. Mysterio beat Spider-Man and boasted about his achievement. Dang, not even Green Goblin defeated Spider-Man! Wiz: But after a while, Spidey cleared his name and beat the crap out of Mysterio, despite his gadgets. Boomstick: Mysterio's main weapon are his Illusions. His illusions are very good, and were even able to drive Daredevil insane once. Wiz: Thanks to his stuntman experience, Mysterio is also very agile, and is able to keep up with Spider-Man, who moves at 200 mph. Boomstick: Despite having no weapons, Mysterio carries plenty of traps on his suit, including chemical smoke ejectors, which help him create his illusions. He can also jump high heights thanks to the springs in his boots. Wiz: He also can shoot acid spray from his arms, which can dissolve Spidey's web. Boomstick: He also has knock out gas, a cloak that can shoot electricity and last but not least, his handy dandy dart gun. Wiz: Mysterio has no real weakness, but he has been defeated by Spidey many times, and is very cocky and boastful. Boomstick: But Mysterio is pretty smart, despite having a stupid outfit. Mysterio: "They can't touch me... but I can torture them. " Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Mysterio is working on a new gadget that will help him defeat Spider-Man, when all of a sudden he hears an alarm. Mysterio: Spidey must be here to stop me once again. But it wasn't Spidey, as it turned it, it was the Riddler. Riddler kicked a guard to the side and asked Mysterio a question. Riddler: Riddle me this, Riddle me swearing, what on earth are you wearing? Mysterio: So you're here for my gadgets, eh? Well, that's not going to happen. Riddler: I don't take orders from fools like you, and who could take you seriously in that horrible outfit? Mysterio: That's it! I'm going to slaughter you! FIGHT! Riddler pulled out his cane and ran at Mysterio. Mysterio was hit by Riddler's Cane and knocked back into a desk. Mysterio: I'm just getting started! Mysterio then shot electricity from his cape at Riddler, but Riddler ducks. Riddler then pulls out his bubble gun and shoots bubbles at Mysterio. One bubble traps Beck and he is stuck in the air for a few seconds. Riddler: This is easier than I thought. Mysterio then escaped out and kicks Riddler in the face. Riddler swings his cane, but Mysterio ducks and socks Nigma in the face. Riddler then shoots electricity from his cane, but Mysterio shoots his dart gun at Edward, stabbing Riddler's leg. Angrily, Riddler throws explosive jigsaw pieces at Mysterio. Mysterio dodges both and is hit by the Crossword net. Mysterio easily breaks free and shoots acid at Riddler. Riddler barely dodges and creates an illusion with his cane. Mysterio: You have illusions too, huh? Well, I'm not fooled as easily as I look. Mysterio then kicks the real Riddler, and Riddler's illusions fade away. Riddler then attempts to knock out Mysterio with his cane. Mysterio catches Riddler's cane, and looks him in the eye. Mysterio: Now let me show you a real illusion. Mysterio then transforms into Batman, which confuses and scares Riddler. Riddler: Batman....what are you doing here? Batman: I'm here to stop you, Riddler. Riddler: *Thoughts This can't be Batman. This must be one of Mysterio's illusions. It won't fool me any longer. Riddler: You're not Batman, you're just a phoney! Batman then transforms back into Mysterio, and Mysterio then kicks Riddler in the face, which knocks Riddler into a desk. When Riddler gets up, he is very bloody and bruised while parts of Mysterio's helmet are broken. Riddler ran up and threw all his weapons except his cane at Mysterio. Mysterio used his springs and leaped over all of the Riddler's weapons minus the cane. When Mysterio was close, he snapped Riddler's cane and pulled out his dart gun. Mysterio: Time to die. He then shoot a round of darts at Riddler, which hit his head, stomach and legs, killing him instantly. Mysterio: Now who is the master of puzzles? KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Dang, the reject actually won! Wiz: This was actually quite a stomp in Mysterio's favor. Mysterio outclassed Riddler in every subject except experience. Boomstick: Mysterio can keep up with Spidey, who runs at 200 mph. His gadgets were far superior to Riddler's gadgets, and his illusions can fool the Daily Bugle and even Daredevil. Wiz: He once defeated Spider-Man, and has also defeated many other characters, like Kingpin and Daredevil. Riddler has never beat Batman, and has lost to almost everyone he faces. Boomstick: Looks like Riddler just got MysteriOWNED! Wiz: The winner is Mysterio Your Opinion Who did you root for to win? Riddler Mysterio Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015